Team Hybrid
by SupernaturalGamer
Summary: Team Crafted (before Seto was kicked. Minus Sky) find themselves in a laboratory cell. There they meet six hybrids, created by the lab. The lab experiments on them to. And they become hybrids. With the help of the other hybrids can they escape from this hell. And will they become Team Hybrid? Rated just in case
1. Waking Up

**Ty's POV**

I awoke to a pair of green eyes with a yellowish tint and slit pupils. Like a cat's eyes.

I quickly sit up and back away. The person looks at me, a little hurt, and that's when I notice it. The person had black cat ears peeking out from his curly brown hair.

I take in my surroundings, I'm on a cold, stone floor and my friends are all lying around me. Some are awake, the others are just coming to.

The cat person is staring at me curiously. That's when I realise that there are other people. There is a human shaped frog wearing a suit, a boy with shaggy black hair and pale skin and blue eyes, a boy with short brown hair and glasses in a red and grey checkered shirt, a black haired guy in a suit with a large yellow tie and sunglasses and a human shaped watermelon wearing a blue shirt and white and red shorts as well as 3D glasses.

The cat person is a boy, probably a year or two older than me. He's wearing black clothing, and black gloves and I can now clearly see that not only does he have cat eyes and ears, he has a black tail coming from behind him.

What's going on here?

I move closer to the rest of my friends and we all look at the other people cautiously.

Looking around I see that we are in fact in a cell. It has bars to create a sort of window thing on one of the walls and it has an iron door, which must unlock on the other side.

"Where are we?" I'm brought back by the sound of Mitch's voice.

"You are in InterOver Laboratory, in the cell sector." Answered the cat person.

"Why?"

"The people who work here, experiment on ordinary minecrafters like you, and turn them into hybrids. That's what happened to us, and that's what's going to happen to you, sorry." The cat person said

"What? We can't become hybrids!" Quentin shouts

"Should I take that as an insult?" Ask the frog, with a really deep voice.

"Who are you people?" I ask.

"I'm bashur and as you can see I'm a watermelon hybrid, Kermit is a frog hybrid, the guy with the yellow tie is Bodil a demon hybrid, the guy in grey is Gizzy and he's a ghost hybrid, Tyler is a shapeshifter and Sky, as you can see, is a cat hybrid."

Sky smiles at me, and I warily smile back.

"So we're going to become hybrids like you?" I ask.

"Yep." Said Bodil, with a strange accent, and then he laughs. He laughs weird.

A few minutes later some people arrive at the door.

They open it and grab me and my friends. The hybrids look on in fear and worry. One of the guards who wasn't holding us. Kicks Sky. And he wasn't even doing anything to deserve it.

"I hate cats" the guard mutters and I hear Sky whimper.

We are soon being dragged through the prison. I can see people staring at us, all kinds of hybrids. They all look the same. Depressed, like the hope was beaten out of them. That wasn't how the hybrids in our cell looked though. It was odd.

We are dragged into a white hallway and then we are dragged into different rooms.

A man is standing in front of me. The guard lets go and before I can run out, shuts the door. Now it's just me and the other man.

He's wearing a white lab coat and he looks a little mad.

Suddenly, I feel myself being dragged to what looks like a dentist chair. But no one is holding onto me, I'm just moving there against my will.

I'm strapped into the dentist chair, so that the only thing I can move is my head.

My chair is lowered so I'm lying back. I try to fight but I can't. Suddenly, I hear a scream. It sounds like Jason. I struggle more, but I can't do anything.

Then the man walks over to me. He says "Hello, I'm Dr. Gerental." He then grabs a needle.

The last thing I see is the needle, filled with dark purple almost black liquid, descend towards me and then be plunged into my neck.

I scream.


	2. Changes

**Ty's POV**

It hurts. Oh Notch, it hurts. Make it stop. Please!

I hear a scream. It's more animal than human. And then it hits me.

I'm the one screaming.

My vision is black, the only sound present in this world my screaming. My throat became sore long ago, from the screaming, but it keeps going. As if on loop. I wonder if they are just playing it over and over, to drive me mad.

Well it's working.

Tears stream down my face. I can feel that. How I can, despite the pain coursing through my veins I don't know. Honestly it scares me.

I wish I could go unconscious. Escape this pain. But it won't let me.

Why is this happening?

It feels like I'm on fire, like every bone in my body is being lit aflame. And I just want it to end. I would gladly accept death.

How bad does it have to get, for you to accept death?

Pretty bad I think.

The main pain is my back, tailbone and eyes. They are excruciating.

Is this how death feels? Am I going to die? I wish it would hurry up and meet me then. Unless... Is this what the afterlife is like? Eternal pain, never ending?

Suddenly the pain stops. Abruptly. Maybe the Grim Reaper finally showed his face and put me out of my misery.

No, I can hear my breaths. Ragged and uneven. So I'm still alive. Alive and no longer in pain. It's like heaven on Earth.

I feel myself slipping, further and further and further.

I welcome the darkness.

* * *

I awake to the eyes again. The cat eyes.

They are worried, and I can't help but wonder why?

Not for me surely? Why would he care about me?

I finally become aware to the sound. Voices were talking all around me.

"A-are they okay?" came a voice, unsure.

"These two are!" called another voice, this time a deep one.

"What about him, Sky?" asked the voice from earlier, the one who asked if the people were okay.

Who were the people? Was I one of them?

"He looks okay. His eyes are open and he's looking at me." said Sky. This voice I recognised.

"So the cat and his kit are both okay," called another voice teasingly. It was said in a weird accent.

"Shut up Bodil." I heard Sky mutter threateningly.

Threatening didn't suit Sky, and yet it did. It was kind of scary really, the voice was so unlike the childish one I'd heard earlier.

Sky moved from my field of vision and I forced myself to get up.

The room spun and I felt like I might vomit, but I didn't fall back down.

I look around and see the hybrids from earlier. It surprised me, when I realised the voices had been them.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." said a voice beside me. I looked over and it was Jason. He wore his space suit as always.

I could see two people getting up. One was covered in fur, and the other one looked like Mitch. It was Mitch.

I look around. I see some unfamiliar faces but I also saw the faces of my friends. I could see Jason, Mitch, and Seto.

Where were Jerome and Quinton?

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Said Gizzy, I flinched when I remembered he was a ghost hybrid. That was a bad attempt at a joke. That is if he meant it as one. It was hard to tell.

"Biggums where are we?" asked the furry creature. With Jerome's voice.

Oh god, is that thing Jerome?

"Jerome?" Asked Mitch cautiously.

"What?" asked the furry thing. I looked out of the corner of my eye. Some of the hybrids were trying not to laugh. The first to break was that Tyler guy. As soon as he was gone, so was Sky. Soon they were all laughing, except for Gizzy, who was looking to the heavens and shaking his head.

"What is so funny?" Jason asks.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just your reactions to the whole situation are hilarious." muttered Kermit.

"Why am I fluffy?" asked Jerome.

"The people here, we told you they did experiments and turned humans into hybrids. Well that is what happened to you guys. I'd say you are a bacca hybrid." Said Gizzy.

"So we are all hybrids?" asked Seto.

"Yep and I can tell you what you are." Sky said holding up a piece of paper.

"Oh my god, Sky, did you steal that?" Tyler asked nervously.

"Maybe." Sky said cheekily.

"Well what are we?" I asked.

"Okay it reads: Seto, sorcerer hybrid. Ty, enderdragon hybrid. Jerome, bacca hybrid. Mitch, blaze hybrid. Ian, demon hybrid. Quinton, mudkip hybrid. And Jason, wither hybrid."

After that, Tyler told us it was time for bed. I was about to lie down and was made aware of the wings and tail sticking out of me.

I find a way to lay on my side and fall asleep. But I don't. I stay near my friends and look at them. Most of them haven't changed much, but there are some differences. And then there is Jerome and Quinton who have changed completely.

I stare over at the other hybrids. They seem almost like a family, all sleeping soundly by each other.

They look almost normal. Almost.

Gizzy was laying there, on his back, floating a foot in the air. He moved up and down slightly, but he never touched the ground. Bodil was also lying on his back with his arms crossed over his chest. Like a body in a coffin. It scared me slightly. Next where Bashur and Kermit, who were both lying on their sides. Finally I reached Tyler and Sky.

I knew it was weird, but I felt protective of Sky. Like he were my little brother or something.

Sky seemed to have turned into a black cat, with a strange white spot on one of his legs, no bigger than a bottle cap and not quite round. He was curled up next to Tyler, who was sitting against the wall, his hand absently stroking Sky's fur. I meet his eyes and it seems we agree on something.

Keep Sky safe.


	3. Important Update must read

This update will be in all of my stories. When you've read it once you don't need to read it anymore.

Okay, so I've changed my account name slightly. Sorry for any confusion it is still me however. That is really all I have to say except I will be broadening my stories to all gaming youtubers. And from now on not all stories will be supernatural.

That is all.


	4. The Simulator

**Ty's POV**

Morning came around and I find myself staring at a concrete wall. I sit up and turn around, to look at everyone in the cell.

I seem to be the first awake. Everyone is in the same positions from last night.

"Good morning." Says Sky, still in his cat state, green eyes now open.

Too say he startled me is an understatement. I nearly peed my pants. Now that would have been awkward.

Sky uncurls himself and walks out from underneath Tyler's hand. He then does that thing where a cat stretches out their back. After he does that, I watch him get larger and the fur disappears from sight. He now looks like he did when he first came in. Clothes and all, thank god.

Tyler starts to stir, and his tired groan wakes up Gizzy and Jerome.

Then starts the minute long task of waking up everyone. Once everyone is awake, I decide to find out more about this place, and what will happen to us.

"You'll live here, that's really it." Sky says "They might send you to the simulator, but you should hope they don't."

"What is the simulator?" I ask.

"It's a horrid machine, that simulates the worst emotional and physical pain you can experience. A lot of the times it uses your memories too, which always creeps me out." Sky replies, terror of this machine obvious in his voice.

A few minutes later, a guard appears at the door, holding a large container. He opens the door, kicks the container in and shuts the door, locking it.

"Food!" Shouts Sky and he leaps for the container.

He opens the lid and, as he said, there is food inside. Not much, and it doesn't look very appetising but there is food and water.

After breakfast, I started telling Sky stories of the world outside of the prison like experimental facility.

Sky explains he was seven when they kidnapped him.

Half an hour later two guards come in and the first grabs Sky.

I try to stop the guard but there is nothing I can do.

Sky is carried out of the room, hissing and scratching. The other guard locks the door behind him.

The other hybrids stay silent, and seem upset and worried, while I and the rest of team crafted are just confused.

"Where are they taking him?" Asks Quentin

"To the simulator." Mutters Tyler upset.

We go quiet after that.

A few minutes later Sky's screams start echoing around the building.

* * *

His screams had stopped after the first half hour. But apparently Sky would most likely still be in the machine till about ten minutes after he is brought back to the cell.

A few hours of worry and more worry later, Sky is thrown back into the cell. He's shaking and tears are endlessly streaming down his face, although he makes no noise.

I also notice the four scratches on the guard's face, which are bleeding lightly, and the red handprint that had blossomed on Sky's cheek.

Tyler softly walks over to Sky, and making sure to stay in Sky's line of sight, touches the boy's shoulder.

Sky looks up and I nearly turn away at the pain in his eyes, it is so horrible.

Sky leans on Tyler as they walk into a corner and then he sits.

The shapeshifter transforms into what appears to be a fluffy wolf, and curled up next to Sky. Sky leans on the wolf, his head resting on Tyler's fur.

After fifteen minutes Sky has fallen asleep and in a hushed voice, Gizzy explains not to even mention this tomorrow unless Sky brings it up. And definitely don't mention how Sky acted afterwards.

When night arrives, I find that I and Tyler are the only ones awake.

Tyler first breaks the silence "Sky already told you he came here when he was seven, right?"

I nod.

"Well that isn't the whole story. Sky had been stabbed by a bandit and 'died' in his dad's arms. An InterOver person had been apart of the group that was attacked, and had actually known for a while that Sky would be perfect for the experiment. He unleashed a sleeping gas and knocked everyone out. He then took Sky's body and took him to the laboratory. Not only was Sky the first hybrid, he was the first person to be revived. They've done it a few times since then, in fact a friend of ours, Alesa, was also revived and turned into a hybrid.

Look the reason I am telling you this, is because that is what they usually force him to experience in the Simulator. And I need someone who can comfort him, if I am unable to, say if I was also in the simulator at the same time as Sky. It's happened before, and let's just say I never want that to happen again.

You seem to have the same connection to Sky as I do, so I thought you'd be the easiest to get to agree to this. Will you promise to comfort him, if I am unable to?"

It's a strange request, but I can see how much Sky needs it. And Tyler is right: I do feel the need to protect Sky.

So I agree.


End file.
